


The Same, But Different

by DelilahMcMuffin



Series: Meet the Brewers [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, MTP Missing Scene, Missing Scene, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: "Now that we know about you and David, we need to know the details.""Mom!" Patrick moaned, scandalized. "Isn't it enough to know that I'm happy? You don't need the sordid details, do you?""Well, maybe not the sordid ones," Marcy acquiesced, smiling at her son.
Relationships: Clint Brewer & Patrick Brewer, Marcy Brewer & Patrick Brewer, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Meet the Brewers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815697
Comments: 28
Kudos: 384





	The Same, But Different

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little scene missing from MTP. I know I've already done two fics based on this episode, but I have a feeling there are a few more left in me. This may turn into a series, it may not. I'm just gonna go with the flow on this one.

Patrick swiped at his eyes and grinned at his parents. He felt as if a million-pound weight had just been lifted from his shoulders. He'd come out to his parents, and nothing had changed. They still loved him. He was still their son. He was still his mother's sweet boy. His eyes drifted from his parents across the room to where David was standing chatting with his own family—Johnny, Moira, Alexis and Stevie who was not a Rose by name, but was definitely part of Rose clan now. He looked up and gave Patrick a shy smile, his eyes shining. 

  
"I love you," he mouthed, shooting a wink in Patrick's direction. 

  
"So," Marcy Brewer said, craning her neck to see what—or rather who—her son was staring at with such affection, "Now that we know about you and David, we need to know the details."

  
"Mom!" Patrick moaned, scandalized. "Isn't it enough to know that I'm happy? You don't need the sordid details, do you?"

  
"Well, maybe not the sordid ones," Marcy acquiesced, smiling at her son and reaching out to capture his hand in hers, "But you and David... well, it's obviously been going on for some time. And we would like to know a little bit more about how you two got together."

  
"I've already told you how we met," Patrick mumbled.

  
"You told us how you met your business partner," Clint corrected. "But we'd like to know how you met your... your boyfriend."

  
Patrick glanced up at his parents, their faces so eager and filled with love. He sighed. "Well, it's the same story, really," he began. "It's just that I left out the part where I couldn't stop thinking about him. And how, um, thinking about him made me really happy. For the first time in a very long time."

  
"He is very handsome," Marcy offered, winking at Patrick, a playful glint in her eye. 

  
Patrick smiled. "Oh, I know that," he chuckled. "But it wasn't just the way he looked. He... he intrigued me. He was so different from anyone I'd ever met. And I just, I don't know... I just wanted to be around him. So I started trying to find excuses to be at his store, to get to know him."

  
He smiled, recalling those first few awkward encounters he and David had had at Rose Apothecary, before the store had even been set up. "But I was so new at all this, and I had no idea what i was doing. I'd never, um, flirted with a guy before and I think... I think he thought I was into his sister. That's her over there," he pointed at Alexis who was currently perched on the edge of a barstool snapping selfies. She must have felt the Brewers' gaze on her, as she glanced over at them and graced the three of them with a dazzling smile before turning her attention back to her phone.

  
Patrick's phone buzzed in his pocket and he fished it out. He smiled at a text from Alexis.

  
"Is that from David?" Marcy asked, indicating Patrick's phone. He shook his head.

  
"No. Alexis," he said. "She says happy birthday to my favourite little button-face." He grinned at his parents. "Apparently I've got a button-face."

  
Marcy and Clint smiled indulgently at their son, and glanced over at Alexis who gave them a two-eyed wink and wiggled her index finger at them in her patented greeting.

Marcy waved bemusedly back at Alexis before turning back to Patrick. "So, you were finding ways to spend time with David, but he thought you were flirting with his sister..." she prompted.

  
"Right, yeah," Patrick smiled. "Well, I've already told you about how we became business partners, but it was while we were getting the store ready for the soft launch when I realized that, maybe he... um, had similar feelings. For me." Patrick could feel his cheeks pinking, remembering their awkward soft, semi-firm, hard conversation that had left him confused and more than a little aroused at the time.

  
"Who made the first move, then?" Clint asked. 

  
"I did," Patrick said, his blush intensifying. "But, um... not really." At his parents' confused looks, he continued. "I mean, I asked him out for dinner," he explained, "But... I didn't... I didn't clarify that it was a date, and he, um, invited a friend along."

  
"Oh, Patrick," Marcy sympathized. 

  
"It worked out in the end," Patrick assured her. "I think... I think Stevie figured it out before David did, and she, um, excused herself." He smiled at the memory, recalling that he'd never really properly thanked Stevie for the grace and tact she'd shown by leaving David and him to get on with their date. "And we just... connected. And after dinner, David... he, um, he kissed me and it just..." he shook his head at the memory, "It just felt good, you know?" He smiled at his parents. "It made me realize that I was 30 years old and before that moment, I'd never really known what it was like to be kissed. Properly kissed." He sighed. "All the things that always felt wrong with Rachel felt so right with David." Patrick lowered his eyes to the tabletop, his fingers toying with the edge of a napkin. "I'd spent so long thinking that there was something wrong with me, that I was somehow... broken," he said softly, his gaze drifting once again across the room to stare at David. " But I wasn't broken; I was just missing a piece. And that piece was David."

Hazarding a glance at his parents, he saw tears in their eyes.

  
"You love him?" his father asked.

  
"I do," Patrick replied firmly. "Very, very much."

  
"Oh, my darling boy," Marcy sighed, dabbing at her eyes with her napkin. "I'm... we're just so happy for you!"

  
Clint wiped surreptitiously at his own eyes before reaching out and placing a hand over Patrick's. "We really are, son. We love you so much, and it brings us so much joy to see you happy." He coughed to clear his throat and pulled his hand back, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Now, someone mentioned crab cakes. And I'm pretty sure I saw something resembling champagne making the rounds. How about seeing if you can sweet talk that boyfriend of yours into hooking us up?"

  
Patrick nodded eagerly before he slid out of the booth and stood, stretching lightly before letting his eyes wander the room, searching for David. As if he felt Patrick's gaze on him, David turned from where he had moved on to a conversation with Ronnie and Bob, the corner of his mouth twitching upward into that lopsided smile Patrick loved so much.

  
"Hey, how'd it go?" David asked softly as Patrick approached.

  
Without a word, Patrick slid his arms around his waist, pulling him close and pressing his lips firmly against David's. He felt David stiffen slightly at his very uncharacteristic and overt public display of affection before he relaxed, his arms sliding around Patrick's neck as he tilted his head to deepen their kiss. Before either of them could get too carried away, David pulled back slightly and pressed his forehead against Patrick's, his deep chocolate eyes warm and inviting, and his face split in a rare full-blown mega watt smile.  
  
"I love you, David," Patrick breathed.

  
"I love you too, Patrick," David replied, his eyes shining. "So much."

  
They stood like that for a moment, oblivious to the world around them before they gently untangled themselves, Patrick taking David's hand in his and leading them over to the table where his parents sat. He ushered David into the booth and then slid in beside him, David's hand still clenched tightly in his.

  
"Mom, Dad. I'd like to introduce you to David. My boyfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always for joining me! For my American friends, Happy 4th of July! I hope you are safe and happy. Despite the state of the world these days, there are still things to celebrate. I hope you have that in your life.
> 
> Kuduos and comments are appreciated but not required. I'd love to hear from you, though. And if you're not comfortable here, please feel free to say hi on Tumblr @delilah-mcmuffin
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> D McM


End file.
